


The lust for power Grimm

by HelenofTroy



Series: Fanfiction of Grimm [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: #grimm #fanfiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The disruptive power of the seven keys owns to the Grimm´s Ancestors and searched by  Royals & the own Marie & Kelly Schade, and now in Nick´s Burkhardt hands.....fulling him of darkness & hunger of Lust by the power, something that he never met...<br/>"Nick What do you Want?-she asked, scary.<br/>" I want what everyone desire, i want everything, and i want you, Adalind" .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lust for power Grimm

Nick ran his hand over the soft black velvet comforter, feeling the smoothness with still breathing hard ....then he turned off his bedside lamp and looked keys smiling.  
The seven were one. The seven were one only key, the first Rome´s Emperor key...maybe for that he was in Rome? 

 

Nick closed his eyes. In the window´s Backlight of that Roman palace the curtain drawn back let light into the room, the only few light of that night of full moon.  
The Mon was in Blood, as the first Grimm prophecy said. All them would follow now to the only one Grimm´s leader, who would open of every Wesen´s breath every monstrous souls forever turning them in humans again. As Always should to be. 

Nick looked the Red Moon, imagining her as a woman, a woman or red hair as Juliette Silverton had once...one of the powers of his Grimm Key was bring her back, but for what?-thought Nick with a cynicism so unlike of him. Really he had loved to Juliette really ever? ....his own skin his own burning flesh gave the answer.

No, the woman whom he had choosen was not Juliette, was the opposite side to her...Nick looked with eyes full of a desire not yet satisfy all the bed where lay Adalind Schade was sleeping, naked as a newborn. Nick Burkhardt had uncovered her absolutelly. He wanted see her body, her white, angelic & perfect innocent already since long time ago, witch´s body...wanting lose in herself again. 

Nick bit his lip and took from the red table a glass of red wine, without let of look to Adalind. Her cascade of golden curls occuped almost the whole bed. Her big blue eyes closed were suggesting her long blond eyelashes, always so seductives & charmings, and her full lips, hurt by Nick´s bites.  
Her legs, just covered by her foots, they were still full of her usual Channel aroma. The only thing that was touching her body were the earrings that he had bought her to come to Rome.

-You are so perfect-Nick said in a whisper, while he approached until the bed again for look at her more nearer. In her right arm yet she has the wound.  
The Seven Keys just turned in one only with the Adalind´s blood mixed with his own Grimm´s .  
Only "the blood of a Wesen turned in a Pure Human Heart by love mixed with the own blood of Her Hunter, a Grimm would bring back the Seven Keys in one, in the Grimm Key".  
But everything had a price and Nick knew. He would lost his own soul taking to Adalind´s blood and using that for get the Key....the key that had been as the legend blessed with the own Jesus Christ´s blood from one of the Romans who were present at his execution, which were Wesen . The seven roman wesen were later executed one by one by Grimm´s loyals to Jesus, who took of them every key and after look the power of the seven as one by Saint John, they went to different parts of the world, to prevent that nobody evil, full of bloodlust by the Wesen´s world would use them and would delete to every Wesen of the Earth. Because for the First Grimm Christian, the Wesen were part of God´s plan too, and not all them were evil. Some Wesen were special people, gentle and with a good heart. Like Monroe, thought Nick, like Bud and Chavez had been and such people...

For that get the only Grimm Key was so difficult, just a Redemption of a Dark Wesen by own will, would work in it. For that Adalind´s blood had worked. And his own blood of Grimm too. They together always had got the most amazing suceful. Nick spent his index finger by Adalind hand again, stroking his scar, in the palm...one time, two...three....like wanting weak up her. Nick had made the love to her...like if their world would be falling....piece by piece, while he had drowned his lust for dominating everybody at that golden hair was not hair, but silk.  
The last days Nick had been cruel, at work, with friends. In his last case with Hank, that Cracher-Mortel that had killed to two men...Nick tought in his own hell in the past. When he was almost an undead by his fault. When he lived with Juliette.....Nick killed to the Cracher Mortel without give more explanations.  
-But , man what´s wrong with you? -Hank almost did not believe what Nick had made.  
-Remember who i´m Hank and remember who was he, nothing but a killer-had said Nick, leting Hank alone looking to Wu with that strange and sad look that he lately looked being with Nick. 

"Then, the Grimm will take a mate, and together will rule over every Wesen turned in Human, and in Rome they will receive their power, an unknown one".  
That was what said the Second mistery part of his Grimm´s Key Prophecy. Nick had asked to Renard hollidays while a time, while he was recovering in secret the Seven Keys with Adalind.  
Trubel had left with Meisner since long time ago. She thought that he was idiot and never had seen his attraction to Meisner. But Truebel was a true Grimm and ally, but he wanted let her out of this. This was his mission, his heritage after all...and Adalind´s...

Nick would have to choose one woman for rule to everyone own to his own darkness? He smiled remembering when Juliette was in coma, and looking now to Adalind. He was paying the price of get the Key already, because he did not doubt neither by a second. Juliette was nothing for him right now, just a memory of his bland past.  
He had come alone to the streets of Rome, looking at every woman.  
Each was more spectacular than the next, but any of them were like Adalind, that Witch....naked in his bed...They did not use contraception that night. All was natural, all was like as it should be, thought Nick caressing the smooth skin of her thigh....  
-You are so beautiful..., so powerful..-his soft voice woke up her finally....she was with her blue eyes narrowed yet when he kissed her slips, while was holding the key in his another hand.  
Upstairs Kelly, their son started to cry. Adalind yet opened his eyes absolutelly & smiled to Nick with her seductive way, while She took her nightgown & fell downstairs to calm to her son Kelly. She did find to her son .

-Kelly my darling...where are you? -she said with her most charming voice-let to mum find you , my angel.  
But Kelly did not appear in his bed, and neither in the kitchen. 

-We are here, Adalind-said Nick's voice echoed from upstairs.  
Adalind was relieved, and went to their bedroom. When she arrived, Nick was holding to their baby boy in his arms, while the child was looking the Key. 

-How...how Kelly...has...? 

-How our kid has arrived so soon? He´s our child, Adalind- said Nick, while the child looked to her mother. Her big blue eyes glowed in the dark, it was like a son air.  
-Mama-said Kelly spreading his arms around her.  
The child was hungry-thought Adalind, and after have seen the lust in Nick eyes, saying how she begins to breastfeed Kelly in silence he said-our child is so hungry like you Nick. 

With 1, Kelly yet was being breastfeeded, yet was drinking her mother´s strenght, as Nick had made with her mother Kelly until the 2. 

Nick opened the great Balcony, while Adalind said to him, one thing, what she always wanted to know:  
-Why did you use the Key for bring Juliette back, Nick?  
-Are you being serious, Adalind? -he said since the other side of the room, past the monumental arch. She did not can see him, just hear him.  
-Yes, Nick, i thought that our arrangement would end when you could bring her back, for that you wanted the Seven Keys didn´t you? 

Her words make him breath the Night´s air, while Kelly was sleeping now, being cradled by her mother, who kissed him, starting to sing the "Sad Song of the Grimm" .  
-That´s what you think that we have, Adalind?-Nick´s hand suddenly touch her back, freeing it from the pink nightgown fabric.  
-I don´t know, Nick what we have....i started to work just two weeks ago and in few time...Walter said to me that i thought in take a new place for us, you always will can come to see us, while i...-Nick looked her, forcing her to turn her head.  
-While another man take care of you, Adalind? and of my son too? that was what you had been thinking the whole time, while i was searching a way with the keys for get the power and make to Juliette´s back, aren´t you? 

His hands now touch her long hair, and took off her her earrings.  
-Never forget who are you, Adalind, and who i´m. You just will let me when i want-he said.  
-Lately you like see that very often-she smiled looking how the Kelly´s eyes were closing, and his little finger was in his mouth. So lovely he looked....  
-You are the Grimm, and i´m the Witch-she said.  
-No, you are not a witch. You´re now harmless, far of Portland, you don´t have your Hexenbiest powers anymore, and you´re ...mine-the Adalind´s lips were covered by Nick´s in a soft kiss. He first rubbed his nose against hers, then kissed her lower lip, and then climb to above her upper lip. Without know why, Adalind did not can complains, just follow the Grimm´s orders, while in his hand the Only Key born of Seven, was bouncing a blue light, and Adalind did not see how her Hexenbiest spirit was pull out of her, in silence, leaving her white flesh free of her animal nature, & being just a woman for the Grimm that night and the rest of nights of their lifes, Because she was the first one Wesen in succumb to the power of the Grimm Key, and give to Nick everything what he would ask...with desire, that was the worst part that she did not know.....  
But the Grimm that night did not just want her body, too demanded her soul...and Adalind´s soul was of Nick´s once more.  
Out, unknown people were hypnotized looking to the roman palace, covered by the darkness & the mesmerizing power blue of the Grimm Key. 

-Our Leader and His Consort are here-they said.  
Thousand of people sorrounded the Nick´s house, while inside their their breathing choppy just let them hear anything.


End file.
